mature_spongebob_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Bikini Bottom Bank
]] Five Nights at Bikini Bottom Bank ( Or FNaBBB ) is a new game made by Angrybutter666 . It is a parody of Five Nights at Freddy's Gameplay This game contains no doors nor lights to protect the player . So , if Spongebob is in the office , to get rid of him you have to disable a camera . You do have a monitor though . There are 7 different cameras in the game CAM 1 : Main hall CAM 2 : Supply Closet CAM 3 : The Bank room CAM 4 : Mascot room 1 CAM 5 : Mascot room 2 CAM 6 : Restrooms CAM 7 : Staff room There are also 5 nights in the game , each one getting harder . If the player beats all 5 nights , they get a 120 $ check and unlock night 6 . If the player beats night 6 , they get a 50 $ paycheck and unlock the custom night , where they can send the Animatronic's A.I level from 0 to 40 . And finally if the player beats the custom night , they will get a pink slip and get fired . Nights Night 1 : Very easy New Animatronics : * Spongebob * Strategys : Check the left side Night 2 : Easy New Animatronics : * Patrick and Plankton * Strategy : Check the left side Night 3 : Not-so-easy New Animatronics : * Squidward * Strategy : # Check CAM 2 for Squidward # Check wherever Spongebob is # Look around the office for Animatronics , if you see one disable the camera they were on # Repeat Night 4 : Medium New Animatronics : None * Strategy : Same on night 3 Night 5 : Very hard New Animatronics : None * Strategy : Same as nights 3 and 4 Night 6 : Extremely hard New Animatronics : None * Strategy : Same on nights 3 , 4 , and 5 , Check the right side Custom night / Night 7 : ????? New Animatronics : None * Strategy : Depends on what mode you're on Custom Night codes There are 5 known special codes right now * 0-5 Easy * 6-18 Medium * 19-24 Hard * 25-33 Extreme * 34-40 Impossible 0/0/0/0 This is the easiest mode , it is called "No worries" this is what will happen : * Spongebob never moves * Patrick and Plankton will become active at 5 AM * Squidward never moves 20/20/20/20 This code is called " The halfway code " , this is what happens * Spongebob starts moving at 3 AM * Patrick and Plankton start moving at 2 AM * Squidward will get the ability to escape CAM 2 at 2 AM 40/40/40/40 This is the hardest code it is called " Impossible mode " , this is what happens * Spongebob starts moving when the night starts * Patrick and Plankton start moving at 12 AM * Squidward will get the ability to escape CAM 2 at 1 AM 1/9/9/7 This mode is impossible to play when you start this mode , a close-up of Silver Spongebob appears . Crashing the gameCategory:Mature Spongebob Fanon Wiki Category:Game 10/20/30/40 Category:Games This mode is NOT playable , it is an easter egg Category:Five Nights at Bikini Bottom Bank